A look beneath the mask
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: A child whose life was scorn from the moment he was born. Wearing a mask was his only option to protect what was left of his heart. But when the mask breaks, will his friends still be friends or will they abandon him as well? Shounen ai, Shoujo ai.
1. The change

_**A look beneath the mask**_

_Originally written by: wickedlfairy17_

_Revised and Rewritten by: Shinigsmi no ko_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned Naruto, you'd know it. _

**_Warning:_**_ Shounen ai, Shoujo ai, Sadism, Language (Shisui will have a mouth like Hidan, so you've been warned), AU, OOC-ness, Use of OC's and Sakura bashing._

**_Pairing:_**_ A shounen ai/ shoujo ai. Many one-sided x Naruto...  
_

_Permanent:  
_

_Itachi/Naruto  
_

_Kakashi/Iruka  
_

_Sasuke/Haku  
_

_Sai/Shin  
_

_Neji/(non cannon) Lee/Gaara  
_

_Anko/Kurenai/Anko  
_

_Shino/Kiba  
_

* * *

'_Run! Don't look back keep running! Make it to the forest and you'll be safe, just endure the pain...Keep running or they'll continue their actions before finishing you off!' _

Naruto was exhausted; his breath came out in wisps of mist as it hit the cold air, sweat glistened on his forehead, but the young continued to push himself. A shuriken whizzed through the air, slicing through fabric and skin. Naruto swallowed the cry of pain that longed to escape from his lips. He had to be strong right now, he had to reach the forest and hide until Itachi or Iruka or Kakashi or Shisui could find him. The only safe place he could think about was the forest, so pushing through the ache and pain that threatened to not only bring tears to his eyes but also his body to the ground, he forged on.

Welcome to the everyday life of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi knew something was wrong the moment he entered the village, but decided to shake it off for the time being as he made his way towards the Hokage tower. Passing the secretary without a word, he knocked on the door and entered when he got the permission to do so.

"Ah, Crow-san, welcome back. How did your mission go?" The sandaime questioned, motioning for the ANBU's in the room to leave for a while, which they did so, allowing their leader and fellow ANBU member their privacy. "Well?"

Itachi bowed his head towards his leader, as he removed his mask, "It went well Hokage-sama. Nothing out of the ordinary." Dark eyes narrowed at the look the Sandaime tried to mask, "What happened?"

With a sigh the Hokage told Itachi the news, knowing how upset the younger would be and he wasn't the only one, he was terrified to even mention the news to the Uchiha clans head and his wife. The both of them were close friends of Minato and Kushina and wanted to take Naruto in, raise him along side their youngest, but they were blocked by the civilians and the elders. heck everyone who wanted to adopted the jinchuriki were denied the right.

Itachi frowned, arms crossed over his chest as he leveled a glare upon the Hokage. A look that promised pain, anger churned within the gaze and the elderly leader couldn't help but feel a small smidgen of pity for the person responsible, "What do you mean you can't find him, he's four years old, he couldn't have gone too far with out anyone seeing him, unless it was another attack by those _things_." the last words were hissed out, laced with venom.

The Hokage sighed, "I had Kakashi, Iruka and Shisui check on Naruto a while ago. They came back and told me that Naruto was missing from his apartment but the place was trashed, again, and bloody hand prints decorated the walls and the floors. I had the three search the village for him, but they haven't returned yet."

The ten year old ANBU placed a paper on the desk, "My mission report." Body visibly trembling, Itachi lowered his head, "I'm heading out to help look for him." With that said, Itachi attached his mask to his face and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The Sandaime bit the end of his pipe and glanced at the photo of a grinning blond man, _'Surely your rolling in your grave by what the village is doing to your son, Minato. If you knew the outcome of what would become of your son, would you still have sacrificed him for their sake?'_ Blowing out smoke, The third turned and looked out the window, _'No, I don't believe you would. These people don't deserve it.'_

* * *

From within his hiding spot, Naruto watched as a group of men and a few females, who had been tormenting his mere hours ago, surrounded the gates blocking his only exit. One of the men kicked a tree in anger. Growls, grumbles and curses escaped one of the males, "Damn brat, I can't believe he got away."

His companion grunted, "Let's go back, 'sides this forest gives me the creeps, and if we're lucky some wild animal in there will attack that damn demon brat and save us the trouble." he retorted turning around.

The others grinned at the thought, brushing back dark brown strands of hair from his face, "Yeah, besides I heard some crazy stories about this forest and if the animals don't kill him then surely the poisonous plants will do it." one of the females added as she followed her companion away from the forbidden area; otherwise known as area 44, the forest of death.

Naruto sighed as the last of the group left, and crawled out of the hole he was in; needle like pain shot through his body causing a gasp of pain to escape his lips as he he hunched over slightly, tears filling his eyes. Blood poured from various wounds, though the shallow cuts were long since healed, it did nothing to dampen the pain.

Fighting through the pain, the four year old struggled to raise from his hunched position and took staggering steps forward, further into the ominous looking forest, and with every step, blood fell to the floor, marking a trail for anyone who bothered to look close enough.

After ten minutes of walking, the four year old finally saw a cave and headed towards it. Entering the safe haven, the blond wasted no time in allowing his exhaustion to take a hold of him as he gave into sweet oblivion called sleep, unaware of the magnificent creature that entered the cave moments later before existing.

* * *

It's been nearly two hours since they started searching and there was no sign of the boy being anywhere. Iruka gripped his hair, tears filling his eyes, "Where the heck is he?" the kindhearted teen practically wailed in distress. "He's four years old, he shouldn't even be living by himself, and he wouldn't if those damn bastards would allow someone to adopt him." Iruka was bordering hysterics, and Kakashi feared should no sign of Naruto be found soon, Orochimaru would be the lease of Konoha's problem.

Placing a calming hand upon the younger males shoulder. He didn't know what he could say in a situation like this, what could he say when his feeling matched what Iruka was expressing so thoroughly, "We'll find him Iruka, and when we do, we'll finally put the council in their place once and for all."

Iruka opened his mouth to retaliated but stopped himself when a figure leaped beside them, well two actually. Dark hair, dark eyes and pale complexion marked them both as Uchiha's; the heir and his cousin to be more specific.

"Have you guys found Naruto yet." The shorter of the two questioned, eyes narrowed and lips pulled downward into a frown, the worry and concern for the missing child was obvious.

Kakashi shook his head, "Afraid not Itachi."

Shisui bit his bottom lip, eyes turning towards the left in apprehension, "The only place left now will be the forest of death. Naruto could have ran into the forest knowing his attackers would pursue him inside or maybe he thought he could hide out inside until they gave up and left not knowing how dangerous that forest is."

Itachi, Kakashi and Iruka shared a look, glancing in the direction Shisui was looking, the latter of the two was nearly hyperventilating.

* * *

Naruto shivered and curled into a tighter ball, wrapping his arms around himself. It was cold and he was really hungry. Blue eyes fluttered open with a small whimper the boy closed his eyes. "Iruka, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui..." trembling lips spoke the names of the four who always cared for him. He wanted them to find him.

A shadow fell over the blond and he snapped his eyes open only to close it again as a cold, wet nose brushed against his cheek, a purr rumbling from the creatures chest.

Opening his eyes again, Naruto took in his guest and gaped at the shadow figure looming over him. Sleek and slender, covered in black fur tinged a dark purple was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. It looked like a large cat.

The large animal lowered it's head and nuzzled the blond cheek, gently, a purr vibrated against Naruto's face, caused the boy to release a small giggle. Hunching it's back the cat stretched out before sitting itself down, curling around the small child, who smiled and leaned against the animal, closing his eyes. Despite his hunger he was tired and sore as well, and because of the warmth provided by the cat and it's rumbling purr lulled him to a dreamless sleep.

The cat watched the blond for several minutes, taking in the boys appearance as he wrapped his tail around the child for extra warmth. Gold eyes softer then it has ever been, observed the young orphan before lying his head upon his paws, eyes closing to rest. He'd protect the child until someone trustworthy came for him.

* * *

Leaping through the trees, the quartet searched the forest ground for a flaxen haired boy, but nothing could be seen except wild animals, trees, trees and more trees, they knew they were heading in the right direction due to the blood trail Kakashi had picked up, but there was no sight of the four year old any where.

With a frustrated sound, the kindhearted chunin leaped from the branch and down to the ground below, running his hands through his hair in frustrated worry, "I swear I'll kill those people one day! How can they hurt a child and then abandon him in a forest called, 'Shi no Mori'?"

Kakashi dropped down to land beside the brunet and patted his head, "Calm down, Iruka, everything's going to be alright. Naruto is a smart kid. I'm sure he's perfectly safe, besides I doubt any of the animals here are going to hurt a child."

"Kakashi is right." Itachi's statement caused both older men to turn towards the Uchiha heir in confusion. "Shisui and I found his whereabouts." he called out, "Not to far from here is a cave, he is inside fast asleep, but he appears to have gained a protector of sorts." Motioning for the two to follow him he lead them towards the cave where Shisui stood.

Peering into the cave, Iruka blinked his eyes in shock, "Is that a panther?"

Shisui nodded his head, "Yes, I believe that is, indeed, a panther."

As if sensing their presence the panther opened his eyes and stared at the three for several seconds before deeming them 'safe' and closed it's eyes, alert yet at the same time relaxed, taking that as a good sign, the quartet approached the duo, slowly, so they wouldn't startle the cat.

Knelling beside Naruto's prone form, Iruka reached out to take the blond from within the panthers tail when the giant cat growled and snapped it's eyes open, startling the brunet into scrambling backwards. Kakashi stepped in front of the younger male and eyed the panther, "Uh, panther-san, i don't know if you can understand me but we came for the boy..."

The panther rose to it's full height, careful not to hurt the child, as it glared at the three in front of him. He would not let anyone else harm the boy. Itachi seemed to know what the panther was doing and bowed his head, "We mean no harm to Naruto-kun. We wish to help him, as you do, but in order for us to help we need to take Naruto-kun with us."

_'And how do I know you can be trusted.'_ The panthers smooth, yet icy tone pierced the Uchiha heir's mind, causing dark eyes to widen in surprise as he stared at the cat in shock. _"Well human, how can I trust you to look after the little one when he was hurt by your own people."_

"Did you just talk to me?" Itachi couldn't help but question his sanity in that moment.

A cheshire looking smile formed on the panthers face, giving the giant cat a feral looking disposition. _'Yes, in a way. I know what your next question will be before you even ask, so I'll just tell you now and save you the trouble of having you ask me. I'm directing my thoughts to your mind; like telepathy.'_

Itachi nodded his head, "And how is that possible." His question caused Kakashi, Iruka and Shisui to look at him weirdly, he ignored the looks they were giving him and continued to stare at the intimidating cat.

_'Eh, I guess I could tell you, it's not like you can do anything to me. I'm what your people will call a demon, in the world which I came from everyone is able to do communicate this way, it offers more privacy and no one can eavesdrop or spy on you. But aside from that, two others -not including myself- are here as a sort of guardian for Naruto. We were waiting for the right moment to approach him, but he made it easier by coming to us. The other two, if your wondering, went to find food and clothes for the child.'  
_

"That's allot to take in..." Itachi couldn't believe he was actually talking to a demon.

The panther sat back down, and motioned his head to the ground, taking the hint, the Uchiha sat down and motioned for the trio to follow his lead, though confused Iruka, Shisui and Kakashi did as Itachi asked.

Not being to take the curiosity any longer, Shisui turned and rose an eyebrow towards his younger cousin, wondering if the future head of the Uchiha clan was really alright, "What's going on? Are you seriously having a conversation with that panther, Itachi?"

An amused snort sounded from the panther, _'Maybe it would be better if I switched forms that way I can communicate with your companions as well, after all it won't be good if your companions think you've gone insane, ne." _With that said, a dark purple chakra-like energy poured off the creature to cover his entire body; when the chakra resided, Kakashi and Iruka gaped at the male while Itachi and Shisui blinked.

A male who appeared to be in his early to mid twenties stood before them. He was broad shoulder with a slim built and looked to be well over 6 feet in height. The panther turned human had shaggy dark purple hair and golden eyes. "Hello." his voice held an icy quality to it but at the same time it wasn't threatening. "My name is Murasaki Byakuya and as I told the young one." He pointed towards Itachi with claw like nails, "Myself, as well as two others are self-appointed demon guardian for young Uzumaki Naruto. We've been waiting here for the right moment to appraoch him, but he made it easy by coming to us."

Iruka furrowed his brows, "You and who else? And just what do you mean by self- appointed demon guardians? Are you guys actual demons? Like the Kyuubi!"

"Let's start with the last question first." Byakuya shifted his golden eyes to glance at the blond child, "Kurama -or as you've taken to calling him, Kyuubi- is our prince, the future ruler of our people. Chitose, Kazuya -who you'll meet when they return- and myself were Kurama's best friends, we did everything together since we were kids, as we got older and responsibilities set in, Kurama chose the three of us to be his guards, he knew he could trust us with his life after all." Byakuya turned his attention towards the quartet, "Four years ago, October 10, Kurama was just returning to the palace after visiting a neighboring country when he vanished right in front of us. It took two hours before we found out what happened. We arrived here just in time to see Kurama get sealed."

A rustle in the bushes caused the four to look over, and watched as a giant wolf and an equally large tiger entered the cave. They glanced from Byakuya, to Naruto, towards the four males then back towards Byakuya before shifting forms.

Where once stood two animals in it's place was two men, the same height and body built as Byakuya. The wolf had short gray hair and light blue eyes while the tiger had waist length snowy white locks and pale gray eyes. And just like Byakuya, the two were really good looking. Byakuya nodded his head and pointed at the wolf first before looking at the tiger, "These two are Takahisa Chitose and Kobayashi Kazuya, the other friends of Kurama-sama and the other protectors for Naruto-kun as well."

"I've seen you four around Naruto-kun before. You protect him and as such we will consider you friends until you do something to make us think otherwise." Kazuya took out a scroll, unraveling it, he pierced his fingers and ran his blood through the seals causing it to glow white for a second before it faded revealing several trays of various food, from BBQ meats to sticks of dango.

Chitose gave a nod of his head. "Your a friend until you do anything that causes Naruto pain. Hurt him in anyway and we will hunt you down and kill you in the most vicious way we can think of; and don't doubt it, after all, we are demons." The gray haired man took out a scroll and repeated his friends actions, but instead of food appearing, a pile of children clothes did. "I stole a lot of different outfits, Naruto can always mix and match what he wants to put on later."

Byakuya gave a nod, "Later." he responded, "But for now," he reached over to the pile of clothes and grabbed a pair of black pants, a dark gray sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a black jacket with brunt orange cuffs "he can wear this." and held out the outfit towards the brown haired teen, "Not to far from here is a small pond; could you take Naruto there, get him cleaned and changed?"

Iruka nodded his head as he approached the blond boy and picked him up. Kakashi took the clothes and the towel Kazuya was holding and placed them into a sealing scroll to make it easier on Iruka, who nodded his thanks as he placed the scroll in his pocket before leaving the cave and headed towards the pond.

As soon as Iruka was far enough away, Shisui glanced at the three demons with a curious expression, "What's going on? Is there a reason you sent Iruka to take care of Naruto?" he questioned, brows knitted and a frown tugging at his lips. "Besides getting him cleaned and into better clothes."

Byakuya glanced towards the trio before turning his attention towards Chitose and Kazuya. "We wanted to speak with the three of you without Iruka-san present, 'cause we knew he wouldn't be able to stomach everything we're about to say."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"From what we observe of Iruka-san, we know he's a very kindhearted boy and is easily brought to hysterics when Naruto is involved, so we thought it would be best he not be here when we tell you the news."

Itachi rose an eyebrow, "What news?"

"We saw Naruto enter the forest, being chased by several villagers," Chitose snarled at the last word, "Not long the villagers left thinking the animals would be the one to finish what they started, what they don't know is none of the animals will actually hurt a child, there most protective over young's and because Naruto holds Kurama, he gives off the scent of a newborn kit and that in itself will call out to the female animals in the forest." The trio nodded their heads in understanding. "All that aside, when they left, Naruto looked really hurt, blood poured from wounds Kurama couldn't heal fast enough and when he went further into the forest, Byakuya followed him while Kazu and I went into the village to get food and clothes for him."

Byakuya gave a nod of his head. "Naruto was really tired when he finally found this cave and passed out almost immediately after entering. I came in after he lost consciousness, just to make sure he was alright. He wasn't." the panther shook his head, lips curling. "As I mentioned before hand, he had wounds which Kurama couldn't heal fast enough so his clothes, what little still adorned his small frame, that is, were soaked in blood. I healed the ones that weren't healing by itself and that's when the smell assaulted my nose."

The shinobi's weren't the only ones looking at Byakuya now, "What smell?" Chitose questioned, eyebrow raised. "Byakuya, what did you smell?"

"Sex. Several people raped him. I stripped what remained of his pants just to make sure..." Byakuya's eyes were glowing red, "He had bruises in the shape of hands on each hip, red marks decorated his chest and he had the evidence as well. I cleaned him as best as I could without waking him. I know Iruka-san will know what happened because of the evidence, but I don't think he could handle hearing the details." Silence reigned for a moment, before pandemonium erupted.

Bolting upwards, Shisui began shouting, "What the fuck!" he hissed, "Those fucking pigs. I'll fucking kill every single mother fucker who dared to rape Naruto. Those sick bastards!" the Uchiha paced angrily, "How much times did they assault him before he got away? Was it more then once?"

Byakuya gave a nod of his head, "Males and Females alike took a turn with him. By the order emanating from his body, there was at least five men and three females. so eight for sure but I'm unsure how much times they actually did him before he was able to get away. I'll have to consult with Kurama to find out."

Itachi and Kakashi were inwardly fuming, images of them murdering the villagers played. Black eyes shifted to red, as they stared at the three men in front of him, "Do you know who were responsible for sexually assaulting Naruto-kun?"? Itachi's voice was cold with an underlying tone of fury.

"No, but I know their scent, so if I ever smell it, you'll know." the panther called out, crossing his arms. "But I bet you'll find out either way." Golden eyes glittered with what could only be maliciousness, "There is no way those bastards will keep their mouth close about what they did to the 'demon'."

"Bunch of sick bastards." Shisui muttered.

* * *

Stripping the tattered remains of Naruto's outfit, Iruka wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes. Lips quivered and tears filled his eyes, a sob threatened to break free. Tan arms wrapped around the small boy tightly. "Oh my Kami-sama! What did they do to you, Naruto." the brunet held the blond securely as he headed towards the pool of water, sitting on a slope he leaned against the rock, and as gently as he could he wiped the boy free of blood, dirt and things he would rather not mention.

As soon as Naruto was clean, Iruka stood up and dried him off and quickly placed the new change of clothes on the blond. Setting him on the ground, Iruka wrapped the towel around his body before picking the blond up and racing towards the cave. He was never letting the small boy go. Not now, not ever and he didn't care two cents what the council had to say on the matter. He would protect Naruto, even if he had to do it himself.

Nearing the cave opening he heard angry words being yelled out by Shisui and knew what was going on. Entering the cave he sat Naruto into Itachi's arms before undoing the towel and drying himself properly. "He was raped, wasn't he?" His voice cracked and at the nod of Byakuya's head, the brunet closed his eyes. "I'm going to speak with the Sandaime-sama. Naruto cannot stay by himself, not after something like this I won't stand for this happening again. I don't care what those bastard council people have to say on the matter."

Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll speak with my mother, she'll be rightly upset when she finds out what occurred as will father. The both of them have been trying for years to get custody over their best friends only son, but were blocked every time, if they find out what happened to him now, they won't take 'No' for an answer, and I know the Shinobi half of the council will back that claim up."

Kazuya stood up, placing the food into the scrolls as well as the other outfits, "Maybe you should leave. Naruto-sama should sleep on a bed, bur first..." The white haired man knelled beside Naruto, a hand placed on the blonds left bicep, glowing an icy blue before he vanished, a seal appeared where Kazuya had been touching moments before. Seeing this both Byakuya and Chitose nodded at each other and approached Naruto's body, ignoring the looks Itachi was directed at their face. Chitose touched the flaxen haired boys right bicep, while Byakuya placed his hand upon the small boys chest, and just as Kazuya done before, they focused chakra into their hands, a seal forming as they vanished from sight.

Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui and Iruka glanced at each other in confusion, wondering what was going on. Just as they were about to verbally question what happened, Kazuya appeared before them. "You must be wondering what is going on." Nods were his only answer, "Well we basically sealed ourselves within Naruto, so we could stay with him and talk to Kurama-sama. Unlike the usual seals, we can come and go as we please since the seals are made out of our own youki. And before you ask, we did this because it will be easier and the fastest way to protect Naruto when your not around. In the long run, this will work out better for we can train Naruto to use his abilities when we think his ready."

The brunet blinked in surprise, before raising a curios brow, "So the three of you and Kyuu, erm, Kurama, are going to be training Naruto so he'll be able to use Kurama's powers effectively?"

Kazuya nodded his head. "It won't be anything to intense at the start. When we deem his ready, he'll start off by doing the basics before working up, after all he has to learn how to, not only control his own chakra, but also the youki that he now as flowing through his veins.

"Youki?" Shisui questioned.

Kazuya nodded, "Youki is the powers demons use, or in other words, it's what you humans will call chakra." the tiger smiled, "It's potent and we can use it in whatever way our element will allow us." Channeling a bit of his youki, Kazuya smirked at the gaping faces in front of him when a rose, molded from glittering ice formed within his hands. "My youki allows me to form ice. Byakuya's youki allows him to use poison. Chitose's youki allows him to utilize lightning, as for Kurama, you would think he controls fire, but he doesn't, Kurama is actually a natural based demon, which means he can control plants. An innocent flower can become quite deadly if Kurama wishes it so. Naruto would surely pick up that ability."

Iruka raised, "Wouldn't that take years to master?"

Shaking his head, Kazuya flashed them a reassuring grin, "No longer then it would take an academy student to graduate from the academy, but Naruto's determination and stubbornness will push him to new heights. I have no doubts that Naruto will revolutionize the shinobi world, perhaps even bring peace to the war torn world full of hate and fear."

Itachi smiled as he ran his fingers through silky blond strands, "And we'll be there to help guide and protect him as he changes the world that we live in." the Uchiha heir glanced up, midnight eyes glistening, "We'll help train him in the Shinobi arts while we'll leave his demon training to you three, plus Kurama." Kakashi, Shisui and Iruka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course." Kazuya nodded, "I already knew you'd want to take part in Naruto's training without you saying so." the tiger grinned, "We have no objections, after all, the four of you are, perhaps, the only people we will ever truly trust to take care of Naruto, unconditionally."

Itachi hummed, "I think we should bring this matter up to our clan, Shisui, what do you think?" Shisui nodded, muttering something that sounded like, 'we'll finally be able to adopt Naru-chan into out clan.' The Uchiha heir smiled at that and nodded his head, "Mother won't take 'No' for answer this time, not after what the villagers done."

"I think it's about time the civilian's are put in their place, that includes those meddling elders as well." Shisui stated, watching as his younger cousin stood up with a soft smile as black eyes zeroed in upon the blond, "Mikoto-ba-chan will, more then likely, demonstrate the real reason she was best friends with the '_Akai Chishio no Habanero'_" Shisui couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Kakashi grinned, his single eyes glowing in amusement, "I wouldn't mind seeing the council's reaction to facing the temper only those who knew Kushina-sama for so many years can mimic, or be immune to. It should be interesting." Gray eyes glanced towards Naruto, contemplating, "I wonder if Naruto will inherit his mothers fierce temper."

Iruka shivered, before a gleeful look overtook his countenance, "Now that would be interesting. I really hope he does inherit that temper, it will make the council and the villagers think twice before messing with him again." the brunet couldn't help but feel a bit vindictive, especially after what they had done to the small boy.

A flash of light erupted before Chitose appeared, "As interesting as this is..." he stated with a grin, "I think it's about time you head back. And don't forget to take the scrolls." he motioned towards the item in question, "His clothes and food, make sure he eats some when he wakes up, he looked really hungry earlier." Iruka nodded his head. "And when you speak with your leader, tell him that Naruto will have three demon protectors, four when Kurama gets some freedom. The prince of demons is beyond pissed at the treatment Naruto has been receiving. We won't let anyone else harm him." with that said both Kazuya and Chitose vanished, the seal glowing briefly.

Shisui smirked, "Heh, that should put the civilians in their place." With that said, the quartet made there way out of area 44 and towards the Uchiha compound to let Mikoto and Fugaku know what had happened to Naruto and the course of action they should take.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Shini-ko_


	2. Graduation

_**A look beneath the mask**_

_Originally written by: wickedlfairy17_

_Revised and Rewritten by: Shinigsmi no ko_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned Naruto, you'd know it. _

**_Warning:_**_ Shounen ai, Shoujo ai, Sadism, Language (Shisui will have a mouth like Hidan, so you've been warned), AU, OOC-ness, Use of OC's and Sakura bashing._

**_Pairing:_**_ A shounen ai/ shoujo ai. Many one-sided x Naruto...  
_

_Permanent:  
_

_Itachi/Naruto  
_

_Kakashi/Iruka  
_

_Sasuke/Haku  
_

_Sai/Shin  
_

_Neji/(non cannon) Lee/Gaara  
_

_Anko/Kurenai/Anko  
_

_Shino/Kiba_

* * *

It's been nearly seven years since the violent attack against Naruto, who was taken in by the Uchiha head and his wife shortly after Itachi and the others had told them what had happened. When the rest of the clan heard the news, they were beyond upset and rose up to demand justice be sought. When the other clan heads found out, they supported the Uchiha clan and there was nothing the civilians could do about it.

Six years ago, at five, Itachi, Shisui, Iruka and Kakashi decided to train Naruto in the basics along with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu theories. The history of the shinobi world and everything that he would need to know to succeed during the early years in the academy. It was around that time he was told the truth about what he was and had been introduced to his demon guardians, who taught him the basic of the powers he would be getting due to them being locked within his body; as they later found out, the other three had added some of their own powers to Naruto.

At six the shinobi's started his conditioning. They had him doing laps around the forest, started with two and working its way up; along with laps, he was also made to practice doing handseals so he could execute his jutsu that much quicker. And when he got fast enough to use two hands, they made him practice using one hand, the ultimate surprise for anyone. Training with his demon guardian was basically the same thing minus the usage of handseal training, instead he was to practice calligraphy and study the history and cultural of every species of demon, you didn't know when that would come in handy after all.

At the age of seven he was working on chakra control, and practicing low ranked ninjutsu with Kakashi. How to detect and break genjutsu with Itachi. Shisui taught him several taijutsu styles and allowed Naruto to build upon it as he sees fit. Iruka helped him with fuinjutsu since Naruto had expressed a fascination for the sealing arts. The four demons continued to have Naruto training his body physically.

When he turned eight, the four demons began training him to use the youki that flowed through his veins while the three continued to work on his chakra control, his taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and his fuinjutsu, they also had Naruto pick out a weapon that he wanted to learn to use. He chose two different ones, one he had to learn on his own for no one else could teach him to use it while the other was a simple katana that no one bothered to look twice at.

For the last three years, Naruto alternated training. Some days he worked on conditioning, then he worked on his genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and even his kenjutsu. On other days he practice his calligraphy along with his fuinjutsu. Then he'd practice forming his youki as well as using the ability he gained. And in those seven years that he was training, each of his 'sensei-tachi' were quite proud of how strong he was becoming; they wagered he was about high chunin to a low jounin in power and couldn't wait till the boy showed the world what he was made of.

Now it brings us back to the present. Naruto, now eleven, sat in a seat in the back of the class, near the window having just passed the genin exam with the students a year ahead of himself, waiting to hear Iruka announce the team he would be on. He was hoping he would at least be put on the same team as Sasuke, he had least knew the boy he called 'nii-san' though they weren't all that close, the older male spent most of his time away from the compound in favor of hanging out with some of his friends, not that Naruto minded all that much.

"...team 7 consist of Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura..." Iruka was interrupted by several screams of outrage at the fact that Sakura got to be on the same team as 'Sasuke-kun' not bothering to comment on the unfamiliar name until a boy raised his hand and voiced his question. Iruka blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?" It took him a while to realize that Naruto took the test early thus none of the students in the room actually knew who he was. "Oh, you don't know Naruto." facing the boy in question, the academy instructor smiled, "Naruto, could you stand up so the class knows who you are."

Doing as asked, Naruto stood and waved his hand, "Hello" he soft voice caused many to stare in disbelief before turning towards Sasuke who grinned and waved at the younger boy. "It's nice to meet all of you." he stated before taking his seat again, nodding his head towards Sasuke and ignoring the looks he was being given by males and females alike as Iruka continued announcing the teams.

After the teams were given, iruka dismissed them for lunch, telling them afterwards they should return to meet their jounin instructor. As soon as Iruka left the room, Ino disappeared from her seat to appear before the blond, "Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you really an Uchiha? Related to Sasuke? Your the first Uchiha I've seen with hair and eyes that color."

Naruto smiled, "I've known both Itachi and Shisui since I was really young and when I turned four, they took my to the clan where Itachi and Sasuke's parents adopted me having been best friends with both of my parents when they were alive, they thought it would be a good idea to raise me, so I've been living with them for the past seven years now."

"That will make you, about, eleven right?" Ino questioned as she ran her fingers through the golden blond strands, "Wow, your hair is so soft. And I love the color, the blond is more gold then yellow."

The flaxen haired teen giggled, "Yeah but yours is more platinum than yellow as well." Naruto pointed out, motioning towards her hair color, "You have lovely hair as well. And to answer your earlier question, yes, I am eleven. I took the genin test early, I couldn't stand being in the academy for one more year, beside Sasuke was graduating this year and I wanted to be on his team, so, I got lucky that I was actually assigned to be on his at all."

"Hey Sasuke, why didn't you tell us you had such a cute sister." Kiba called out being close enough to hear the conversation going on between Ino and Naruto. "And why didn't you bring her along when you came, I'm sure she would have had allot of fun."

Sasuke turned and stared at Kiba with a raised brow, "What are you talking about mutt. Naruto is a boy." at those words everyone gaped in disbelieve. "His on the short and slender side but he is, indeed, a boy." the dark haired Uchiha chuckled as he glanced towards the blushing blond, "Beautiful isn't he?" he muttered towards his group of friends, "I think he and aniki has something going on though. And I believe Shisui as a crush on Naruto as well."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru uttered, glancing towards the mentioned blond, running his eyes up and down the feminine male's body, "He is quite stunning, so they can hardly be faulted for wanting to be with him. If he's this pretty now, he'll only develop his looks as he ages." The group couldn't help but nod their agreement to that statement.

* * *

It was three hours after lunch, all the other teachers had long since picked up their students while team 7 still remained in the class, waiting. Sakura growled and slammed her hands upon the desk, "Where the heck is our teacher."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't bother to say anything as he turned his attention towards his adopted younger brother who was currently reading through a scroll, occasionally popping a stick of pocky into his mouth, nibbling at the tips as he concentrated on whatever was written on the parchment. 'So kawaii.' a light tint of pink dusted his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

Naruto looked up from his scroll and glanced towards the door, "It looks like our sensei finally decided to grace us with his presence." he stated, rolling the scroll back up and replacing the seal, making sure to key it to his chakra. It wouldn't be do to leave it unlocked where anyone could take it and be able to gain the information wrote inside. It wouldn't do at all.

The door slid open causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn their attention towards it as a tall, lanky man in his mid twenties appeared, eyes bored, as he stared at them. "Hm, you seem like a boring bunch of kids, meet me on the roof in twenty seconds." he stated before vanishing. Naruto ran off with Sasuke close to his heels and Sakura behind him. Arriving at the roof, Kakashi nodded his head with a smile, "Now that we are all gathered, tell me something about yourself. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future that sort of thing."

"Can you go first sensei?"

Kakashi stared at the kunoichi for a bit before sighing, "If I must. Names Hatake Kakashi. Likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have a few hobbies that don't concern you and I don't really feel like telling you my dreams." he replied, pointing his finger towards the only female, "Bubblegum go first."

Sakura glared, "My names Haruno Sakura not bubblegum. My likes..." she glanced at Sasuke, blushed with a giggle and looked away. "My hobbies..." she trailed off with a blush and giggle before turning away. "My hobbies..." again she blushed, giggled and looked away causing all three males to roll their eyes in disgust by her actions.

Kakashi grunted, _'Girls that age cares more about boys than training.' _he rolled his eyes discreetly, "And what do you hate?" he questioned, bored.

A frowned overcame the pink haired girls face, "Ino-pig." she declared.

Kakashi just hummed and motioned for Sasuke to continue, "Go on duck butt." he ca;;ed out with a teasing tone, taking delight in seeing the flustered glare being directed at him from the second born son of the Uchiha head. "Go on, introduce yourself to the team."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomato's, my family, training and hanging out with my friends. I dislike fan girls." here he glanced at Sakura, who appeared to have missed that part and just smiled at seeing her crushes attention on her which caused Naruto to shake his head in disbelief, "My hobbies, can't say and as for my dreams, well I want to some day be on par with my aniki."

Naruto smiled at that, "Uchiha Naruto." the blond grinned at Kakashi, who nodded his head, hiding the affectionate smile that was beginning to form across his concealed lips, "I like hanging out with Itachi and Shisui. I also enjoy training. I dislike closed and narrow minded people, along with those who discriminate against someone for no apparent reason. My hobbies are hanging out with Anko-chan and learning every thing she can teach me." a small smirk graced his lips at the shiver that racked the famed copy cat shinobi's spine. "As for my dreams, well I just want to be the best I can possibly be."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, good." he stated before becoming serious once more as he explained to them the real purpose of the exam and about the upcoming one and the risk they take should they fail it. "Now that you understand, I'll take my leave. Meet at training grounds 13 by five." Bringing his hands to form the transportation seal, Kakashi smirked at the three, "And don't eat breakfast, you just might lose it." with that said, he vanished.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui greeted the newly made genins as they approached the gates. "Yo, you two, how did it go? I see you two passed, that's great. So whose your sensei?"

Naruto smiled, "Hello Shisui, Itachi. Yep Sasuke and I both passed and were put on the same team with this fan girl who apparently has a major obsession with Sasuke and over seems like the type who would be in the way during missions; doesn't appear to like training either from what I could see. And our teacher is Hatake Kakashi, he was three hours late in picking us up from the academy." Itachi and Shisui nodded their heads.

"Is it true that we aren't really genin? If we fail tomorrows test, do we really get sent back to the academy?" Sasuke questioned, not liking the thought of being sent back to the academy for another year of testing. At the nods he received, he scowled. "So that exam really meant nothing."

Shisui snickered, "I wouldn't say that brat, those genin exam is to weed out the losers from those who have the potential to be a good shinobi or a kunoichi. I have the utmost confidence that you and Naruto will do just fine, hopefully your third team member will pull her weight."

At that, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, "We're doomed." they stated.

Itachi chuckled, "Come on you two. Shisui and I will practice with you until Kaa-san calls us for dinner." the clan heir stated. At the enthusiastic cheers that statement received, Itachi couldn't help but be amused while Shisui grinned, ruffling both boys heads, ushering him towards one of the training grounds within the compound. _'Hm, tomorrow, will be quite interesting!' _

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Shini-ko_


End file.
